Atlas says Yes, Axis says No
by Cologna
Summary: What will it be?


_**Atlas says Yes, and Axis says No**_

The cell I am confined to has a crackly looking blue carpet, in which one is only able to see about three feet of it total, white painted walls and a tan door with matching closet. I say it is a cell because it feels like one. I come here when I either am allowed to sleep or I am subjected to torture…I mean, studying. There are papers everywhere, some which I do not even remember writing on or receiving. I'm beginning to not be able to recognize my own script. There are empty water bottles, opened books, discarded socks and boxers lying about the place. All three feet of carpet…it's disappearing on me. My cell is shrinking and for the first time, I begin to wonder if I'm losing my mind.

Through my open window I can hear a siren in the distance and two girls walking, heels striking in a synonymous rhythm and laughter rising into the dark night sky. I look out of my window and am greeted with the same familiar sight as I have had all year. A small grassy plot of land with a sidewalk that stands as the waterline to the three story tall dorm that blocks my view of what is past this campus. Most of the suite lights are on and the smaller windows that indicate other students' cells are off. But one is on this late into the night.

His.

I can see his unruly hair silhouetted against the glaring light of his plain room. His head is bowed over a bright computer screen and despite the fact that I can see his forearms moving every now and again, I would have mistaken him for dead.

The siren fades now and I am lulled by the distant sound of traffic even this late. Voices drift in and out through my window as a small population of the campus is determined to stay up all night and ignore the fact that the morning sun brings classes.

Me, personally? I like to sleep. I love it. I _live_ to sleep. Why do I finish my homework? Why do I study early in the day? So I can sleep. If I don't have at least nine hours to fully prepare myself in unconsciousness, I might just start looking like my professors—ready to kill the next person that even dares speak to me.

But tonight I am awake and unable to stare at the computer screen another moment. I am not joking when I say that if I have to memorize one more suture, one more fossa, or one more protuberance I am going to shove a humorous up someone's ass…excuse me, anus. But why stare at anatomy on a screen when all I have to do is turn my head just slightly and look across the grass courtyard and gaze at some _real_ anatomy.

Did I mention the second half of my studying was physiology? Oh yeah, and I know what the definition to that word is: the function of the anatomy. And without a doubt, my anatomy functions overtime around him.

I blink into consciousness as my speakers beep at me once and I stare at the screen.

**HYuy1: Still awake? Studying for A&P exam tomorrow?**

How sweet of him to notice I was being a diligent student. Sure, I was one of his lab partners so I was on his radar at all times but still, at least he had looked over here to realize I was suffering.

**DMaxwell1: You know, all this makes me realize just _how well_ I know your body.**

I laughed aloud and looked over to see Heero sit back for a moment. He turned his head to me but it was too far and too dark to make eye contact. This caused me to throw my head back and chuckle deeply before turning my attention back to the screen.

**HYuy1: I could say the same. Want to study them together?**

Then, suddenly, it was my turn to sit back in shock. I couldn't even turn my head to look his way. Damned bastard was probably laughing heartily to himself at the moment. Sick, sick, cold hearted bastard.

**HYuy1: The parts of the body that is. I can log on to the program with you and we can complete the review together.**

I could kill him. He wasn't getting away with this so quickly.

**DMaxwell1: We could but I'm not getting much out of this program. I'm more of a hands-on person myself.**

Take. That.

Almost instantly there came a response.

**HYuy1: I'm logging on to your program. Give me two minutes and I'll be outside your dorm.**

**HYuy1. Log. Off. **

What the hell? Okay, this was not exactly what I had originally had in mind. I mean, yeah, who wouldn't want Heero Yuy in their dorm room naked and for all scientific purposes, standing in the anatomical position? I glanced down at my laptop and realized that one minute had already passed. My room looked like an atomic bomb had been dropped and in a frenzy close to that of a tornado I managed to turn a devastated room into a scarce one with a devastated closet.

With my last wits about me, I snapped the blinds closed and turned on the AC. I did not want, nor did I need, encouragement for my body temperature to rise further.

Second glance to the laptop told me I needed to be downstairs ten seconds ago. As I rushed out of my room and slid down the steps (I cannot recall really moving my feet in a decisive motion) I opened one of the main doors and there stood a very nonchalant looking Heero with lab book in hand. Of course. Somehow, I found myself relaxing though slightly, slightly disappointed by the intrusion of the massive green and blue book. He stepped inside without a word and actually led me up to my dorm room despite having never been in it. The man was a walking map. I followed almost dumbfounded and nervous despite the fact that I logically knew nothing would happen.

He was a guy. I was a guy. He was straight. I was…well, it depended on the day. But he was straight and that was all there was to it. Relax, I kept telling myself though I never really seemed to be able to manage it.

He shut the door behind me and locked it with a definitive click. My heart thudded against my chest and my stomach clenched as I heard the lab manual collide with the soft covers of my bed. There went my proverbial chastity belt.

"What did you find difficult to remember?"

Was his voice always that low and husky? I found myself listening to the pitch intently as I walked over and fiddled with my sound system.

"Uh, man, I don't know. I guess I have a hard time remember how many vertebrae are in each region. I know Atlas, Axis and all the important 'C-five to keep you alive' business, but I guess I don't know it all by heart."

On silent feet he had approached me before I was ever even able to turn the damn player on. I felt strong fingers wrap around my waist and hold me still. At the rate my heart was pounding, I wouldn't have been able to hear music anyways.

I felt his breath before I felt his mouth and suddenly there was no more oxygen in my room. I tried breathing but there was nothing. I was laboring like I was in a marathon.

Those thin lips that never uttered a word of kindness or encouragement suddenly were pressed against the top of my neck. "Atlas says yes," he murmured in a low voice before dropping his lips a mere inch lower. "And Axis says no. What'll it be?"

He had to be kidding. This was some kind of sick joke. Perhaps he truly had lost his mind or there was something in the food or water we had been consuming over in the student union building. Whatever the joke was, it wasn't funny and I found it impossible to laugh or stop him.

"I always did feel a little sorry for Atlas."

"Yes it is then," he breathed. "Cervical," he whispered, a single finger coming to the first bone below the Axis. As he touched every ridge that followed the line he stopped and moved his mouth closer to my ear. "Thoracic…" I was beginning to shiver by the time Lumbar slipped from his mouth and I was gripping the table for dear life long before he even attempted coccyx.

Biology class was never going to be the same again. He took each word and drew it out to become something erotic and extremely sexual. I do not know how long I stood, pressed against the desk, head slightly bowed as his hands framed every inch of my body, just whispering long words of Latin. His fingers dug deep for muscles and ran lightly for cartilage and God help me when I moaned he pressed his lips against my neck and gently bit down on the skin just beneath my ear. I think I caught Mastoid somewhere in there.

When he pulled my shirt up and over my head I was done. Just looking at "torso man" tomorrow was going to give me a raging hard on.

(O)(O)(O)

When I was handed back my test I just put it in my binder. I didn't want to look at the first "F" I would ever receive in college. Especially when that grade went into a group grade. I trudged back from the class, head bowed, not caring to admire the fiery red and yellow leaves that had been rapidly changing. My death march didn't stop as I barely made it up the stairs and tumbled like a corpse into my room. I threw the binder on the bed and collapsed into my desk chair.

Of course.

**HYuy1: What test score did you receive? I need to calculate it into our group's grade.**

I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back to retrieve the binder. This wasn't going to be pretty. I pulled the little slip out of the gray plastic and stared at it like it was a lethal injection and the needle sank in when I turned the page over. I glanced over and saw a casual student staring into my window from across the way, lithe arms folded across his chest.

With the shaking hands of a condemned man I turned the page over.

My eyes went wide. The paper fluttered from my hand. I felt my body tighten and shift in ways that it had never done before. I felt a shout trying to rise up into my throat and my body felt coiled, ready to spring.

With quivering fingers I placed my hands against the keyboard.

**DMaxwell1: 100**

I watched in awe as the boy across the courtyard nodded subtly and put his hands to his keyboard.

**HYuy1: as did I. Perhaps a hands on approach is the most effective method of study.**

I shook my head and sat back, glancing down at the discarded test paper again. Three digits stared back at me. Wow. Incredible. My first one hundred and I accomplished it with a raging hard on all in the process.

_Process._ I felt my groin stir. _Styloid processes…_I only momentarily let my head roll back as pleasure overtook me before my laptop beeped again.

**HYuy1: the next test is going to be more complicated than this last one. I think we need to begin studying ASAP.**

**DMaxwell1: I didn't even look ahead. What chapter is in the syllabus? **

**HYuy1: ch.14**

I bent over and with a groan I reached over and hauled the lab book onto my lap and began to flip through the pages. Chapter one, three, seven, eight, ten, eleven, thirteen. Ah. Fourteen.

**HYuy1: Find it yet?**

I mumbled, 'yeah, yeah' under my breath as I held the manual into the sunlight so I could read the title next to the large number.

Time stopped. I think I had an immediate orgasm. My mind rushed to a white blank, my body jerked with a painful spike of pleasure, nervousness, excitement and anticipation all at once.

**DMaxwell1: yes**

I could barely type those three little letters.

**HYuy1: and?**

I licked my lips and swallowed hard, my mouth parched and lips dry with anxiousness.

**DMaxwell1: Atlas says yes.**

**_-Chapter Fourteen: Reproductive System-_**

(O)(O)(O)

AN: just something fun and random b/c I couldn't focus on my own biology. I hope you guys enjoyed this little teaser. I'll have to write a few more of these if they're any success. Well, happy studying all!


End file.
